1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer networking and data storage. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of seamlessly scaling multiple appliances in a network.
2. The Relevant Technology
Computer and data communications networks continue to proliferate due to declining costs, increasing performance of computer and networking equipment, and increasing demand for communication bandwidth. Communications networks, including wide area networks (“WANs”) and local area networks (“LANs”), allow increased productivity and utilization of distributed computers or stations through the sharing of resources, the transfer of voice and data, and the processing of voice, data and related information at the most efficient locations. Moreover, as organizations have recognized the economic benefits of using communications networks, network applications such as electronic mail, voice and data transfer, host access, and shared and distributed databases are increasingly used as a means to increase user productivity. This increased demand, together with the growing number of distributed computing resources, has resulted in a rapid expansion of the number of installed networks.
One particular problem associated with networks involves scaling or expanding a network in a manner to accommodate higher demands. For example, a small business may initially install a network capable of providing service to, for example, between one and one hundred computers. The small business may then grow to twice its original size and exceed the capabilities of its original network. Most networks can easily be scaled to accommodate more devices by adding additional servers and or routers to ensure that data signals are efficiently transferred between the devices. In conventional wired networks, new devices must be given an identification number and logged into a central server before other devices are capable of communicating with the new device. Unfortunately, this process generally involves extensive calibration and manual wiring of the new devices into the existing network.
In addition, there may be compatibility problems with installing newly manufactured products into an existing network using outdated or discontinued networking devices. An unsophisticated user is thereby forced to either hire an outside professional to perform the necessary procedures or endure the problems associated with exceeding the capacity of their original network parameters. There has been a recent movement in networking software towards supporting a seamless or plug and play process, in which a new device plugged into a network is automatically identified and configured to operate in the network. Yet, even this solution still requires a user to properly connect a new device into the correct location. For example, in an Ethernet network it may be necessary to install an additional hub to support more devices or clients. The hub can be connected to either the server directly or daisy chained off of an existing hub but it cannot simply be connected to one of the clients. Therefore, the step of physically connecting the new hub in the proper location still requires a user to possess a certain level of sophistication.
One effort to solve the problem of scaling involves wireless data networks. Wireless devices are generally able to automatically detect new devices and log them into the network. For example, in an IEEE 802.11 based network, a new laptop could be brought into range and immediately be connected to the network. Even in wireless networks, this automatic expansion process is generally not available for network backbone components such as servers and hubs. The components must be properly calibrated in order to be utilized. For example, if an additional server is added to a single server wireless network, it must be configured to share in the processing performed by the existing server.